No title
by the lonly shepherd
Summary: Just a little Sam/OC story. There are mentions of abuse, if your not comfortable with it don't read. It's my first story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Just a little Sam/OC story. There is some violence and abuse mentioned, if your uncomfortable with it don't read it. Rating is M+ to be safe. I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling or gramar but I couldn't find a Beta, so please forgive me.

This is my first story please tell me what you think.

Everything you recognise from the show doesn't belong to me. I am not making any money with it. I just like to write so please don't sue me.

If you have suggestions for a title please let me know. Without any other remarks here goes my story:

I always loved fairytales. I was hoping for my own personal knight in shining armour to rescue me from my current life. Don't get me wrong it could be much worse but still I was living my own nightmare.

When I heard my alarm at seven o'clock in the morning, I knew that my situation hadn't changed overnight. Automatically I got out of bed and started getting ready for work. Like everyday I got yelled at by my mom because I was making to much noise for her hung over head to handle.

Finally I left the far too small apartment. Of course I was too late again. I worked at the little dinner. Eventhough it was the only restaurant in town, we had very little customers. Just some folks who came in regularly.

It was still early when I started my shift. A couple of hours later the morning rush was over and I had nothing to do until the next customers would enter the dinner. So I sat down by the counter and relaxed.

I thought of how my life could have been different. I could have had some siblings to joke with. Or I could have had more money instead of these stupid ability of mine. You want to know which ability? Well you see since I was a little girl I could feel what other people were feeling. Soon I found out that this was not normal so I kept it to myself. I didn't want to rise suspicion cause that would have been the last thing I needed.

Working in a dinner is not funny when you can feel the creepy guy getting horny by just watching you or when some wife gets jealous and angry because her husband is flirting with the waitress. But I am trying to safe money to get as far away from that crapy town as I can.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by a nice voice trying to get my attention.

"Excuse me, miss?", a guy asked behind me.

"Oh. I am so sorry my mind was drifting", I started to say while turning around. And there he was. A tall guy with dirty blond hair, muscles without end and the most beautiful smile in the entire world. "So what can I get you?", I asked while trying to get my heartbeat under control. "Just two coffees to go, please", the guy ordered. I was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't stay here for a bit, but of course I gave him the coffee and wished him a nice day. Then he left.

It was hopeless. Such nice guys were gay or married. Still looking isn't forbidden. A girl can always dream, can't she?

I felt like my shift would never be over. Business was slower than normal today. I was never so relieved to go home like today. But as soon as I entered the apartment I regretted it. My mom was totally drunk and angry again. I don't know what I did her wrong. But she punished me. When she was drunk she hit me and I couldn't defend myself eventhough she hated me I still loved her. All the hateful things she said to me hurt more than the hardest punch. I was glad as soon as I was able to lock myself in my room where I cried myself to sleep.

Change POV

When I left the dinner I still felt her eyes on me. I had to smile at that. She was an attractive girl but with our lifestyle it was nearly impossible to have a relationship. Besides who said she was still single. It would surprise me if she was. I got in my brothers impala and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So what do you think?", Dean asked. He was talking about the possible chase we wanted to look into. "I am not sure man. I don't think it is our kind of thing. There are just some teens who think they saw something after having too much to drink. There are no disappearances or murders. But I think we should stay in town for a bit to make sure.", I answered hoping my brother would not detect the lie. I just had to see that waitress again. I knew I was busted when Dean kept glancing in my direction. Though I hoped he wouldn't ask.

I thought I was getting away with my little lie when we checked in at the motel but as soon as we entered the room Dean wanted to know why we were staying. So I answered "There was something about that waitress in the dinner. I can't figure it out but I got such a feeling" When I saw his smirk I knew he hadn't understood what I wanted to tell him. "So you got a feeling from that waitress? If you wanted to get laid all you had to do was say so, Sammy", came his prompt reply.

"It's nothing like that Dean. I just got the feeling we are needed in that town and it has something to do with that waitress." He got serious as soon as I finished my explanation. "Ok Sam, we will stay here and check it out. But what are we looking into exactly? I mean all we know is that you have a weird feeling around that girl." That was indeed true. "I will check the Internet again maybe I can find something about the town and the girl that could give us some clue of what we are dealing with. Maybe I can find out who she is", I suggested while booting my laptop. "Well Sammy, I am going to take a nap." Dean said before he made his way to the bed.

I couldn't find anything on the town and since I didn't know the girls name I wasn't able to find anything on her too. But I decided to check out the local library, so I took the car keys and was on my way.

The library was a bust. The next step was talking to the locals and the perfect place to do so was the bar I just passed by. Later I would come back with Dean.

When I entered the motel room Dean was still fast asleep. I decided to go to the bar alone in hopes of finding some answers soon. I left my brother a note and went to the bar.

Everyone turned to look at me when I entered the bar which was relativly empty. I took a seat at the counter and ordered a beer. "So what brings you to this little town?" the barkeeper asked me while setting my beer in front of me. "Just passing throw. It seems to be a pretty quite town, isn't it?" The barkeeper told me that here never happened anything unusual. "I may stay a few days could you recommend me a good place to eat?" I asked hoping he would tell me about the dinner and it's employees. "Boy, there is just one diner in town. Rose owns it. She is a good friend of mine. A nice Lady in her early thirties. She is a good natured person who loves her dinner. I would say the food is quite good. You should go there." Great exactly what I wanted know I just had to ask about the waitress but I had to be careful because I didn't want to make others suspicious. "So Rose seems to be a nice person. Is she running the dinner alone?" "Well she has help from two young girls who are waitressing but the rest is all her doing." "Sounds like a lot of work," I commented. "Oh it is. But the girls are helping Rose whenever they can."

We were interrupted by Dean who came up behind me: "Hey Sam." He turned his attention to the barkeeper and ordered himself a beer. "Hey Dean, we were just talking about the dinner", I informed my brother who immediately understood what I meant. "Oh really?", he turned his gaze to the guy behind the counter and asked: "Are the waitresses in the dinner hot?" "Dean!" I hissed. The Barkeeper just laughed. Then he got serious and replied: "I would watch out. Grace is engaged and Terry is a clumsy girl who turns every guy down. Don't even try to charm them. Besides they are nice girls who I wouldn't like to see hurt by someone just looking for one night. If you know what I mean." Then he left to attend to other customers.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance Dean looked at me. "I couldn't find anything at the library. Everything helpful I could gather here, you already know.", I answered his unspoken question. "So we are dealing with Terry, I guess. Since Grace is engaged and I suppose you didn't notice an engagement ring on her finger. Have you heard any rumours yet?", Dean stated. "No, we are definitely dealing with Terry and I haven't heard any rumours." I told Dean. I was tired, so I decided to go back to the motel and leave further investigations to my older sibling. After telling Dean I left and went to bed.

Soft rays of sunlight hit my eyelids. Slowly I got up and entered the bathroom as quiet as I could. When I entered the room again Dean was already up waiting patiently for me to vacant the bathroom. I got dressed and packed my laptop. "Dude, I need some coffee", I heard my brother say while he entered the main room. Smiling at him I opened the door and we left for the dinner.

Today there were more people in the dinner. My brother and I took a seat in the back. Dean had a clear view of the front entrance and I of the back. A waitress took our order. Grace I supposed since she had an engagement ring on her finger.

The ringing of the bell above the door announced that someone entered the dinner. Dean stiffened in his seat. I shot him a questioning look but he remained silent. Then I heard her "Grace I am so sorry for being late. I totally overslept. I am right out." With that said Terry went into the back.

"Dean what's wrong?" "I don't have the feeling that Terry is clumsy.", he said. Just when I wanted to ask him what he meant, I saw Terry coming from the back. She was wearing more make-up than necessary trying to hide a black eye. The girl wore long sleeves even on such a warm day which lead me to the conclusion that she hid more wounds. Oh god, who would hit a girl like her? Terry was little and skinny she couldn't have much strength to defend herself. "Grace I am really sorry. I'll take your late shift", Terry told her friend who responded "Ok, since you are here now I can go. I want to go search for some things for the wedding. There is a lot to do" "Thanks Grace" Terry said and Grace went home.

"What the hell is going on in that town, Dean? I mean everybody seems to know about Terry but nobody is doing something. They can't just look away like that" , I reasoned. "You really like her, don't you Sam?" "What are you talking about? I don't even know her.", I told him. Dean smirked and just wanted to make a sarcastic remark when Terry came to the table. "Hi, enjoy your breakfast", she said with a forced smile while setting down our orders. Fear was reflecting in her eyes. That made me worried and confused. Still I thanked her before I started eating.

When we finished I powered up my laptop and tried to find something on Terry since I now knew her name. In the meantime Dean searched the newspaper for possible hunts.

"Can I get you guys something else?", Terry asked approaching our table. "No, thanks but would you mind answering some questions?", I wanted to know. Startled Terry looked at me "What kind of questions?" "Oh just some questions about the town. Nothing special. We are just writing a report for college", Dean told her. Unsure the waitress replied: "Sure I could spare a few minutes." "I am Sam and that is my brother Dean" "Terry, my name is Terry", she introduced herself. "So Terry, how have you lived in town?" I started my interrogation. "Well I was born here" "Really? Great. So what is it like to live here?" Dean asked. Terry seemed to think about the question before telling us: "It isn't a special town. I think it is like every other town in the US. Whatever you want to write, my advice, pick an other town. This town is nothing special. You couldn't write more than a few sentences about it. There are no sights, not a lot of people live here and there is not a lot of crime. I mean there isn't even a legend or mystery of that town. You should just leave and go someplace more interesting." While Terry was talking I could easily see what she was feeling. She got a longing look in her eyes when she mentioned leaving town. So I asked if she wanted to leave. "If I want to leave? Well I think I do. Who wouldn't want to leave? I want to see other places and I want to life a more interesting life. I just can't imagine my future here. If you will excuse me I should go back to work" with that said she left to attend other customers. "There is more to it, Dean. Maybe she wants to see the world but I guess the main reason for her wanting to leave has something to do with her black eye." I told my brother as soon as Terry left. "Sam I know you like her but what do you plan on doing? This isn't our kind of problem. Someone is doing that to her and not something. Besides what do you want to do? Take her with us?" I knew it wasn't something supernatural. There was just this feeling I got. I needed to help her. "Oh God, Sam you can't be serious! You want to take her with us, don't you?" Dean asked and since that was exactly what I came up with I told him so. "We can't take that girl with us, Sam. It is too dangerous and what do you want to tell her? The truth? Well guess what she will not believe you. I am going back to the motel but Sam think about it. We should just leave."

The entire time I was thinking of a way to help Terry. Unfortunately I couldn't come up with something. I ended up staying until her shift ended. When she left the dinner I followed her. Outside I called her name making her stop. I walked up to her. "Hey Terry. I was hoping to talk to you some more. Would you like to go out with me?" "You want to go on a date with me?", she asked like she didn't believe me. I smiled "Yes I would love to spend some time with you." "I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean I don't know you", she replied. "Then give me a chance to get to know you so you would get to know me. We could go to the bar or someplace you want to go. I don't mind where we go but I really would like to get to know you better Terry." I tried to persuade her. I needed to find out more about her. Hopefully Terry would feel safer if she decided time and place. The waitress sighed: "Fine. You win. I will go out with you." My smile couldn't get any brighter. We agreed to meet at the bar in a few hours. So I went back to the motel.

Dean wasn't in our room, I thought about calling him but decided on taking a shower instead. After my long and relaxing shower I got ready for my date. I still had some time before meeting Terry at the bar so I called my brother. Dean was hustling some pool at a bar in the next town. I shortly informed him about my date with Terry. Then I was on my way to the bar.

I was a bit early so I took a seat at a table in the far corner and ordered a beer. The bar was relatively full. Most people had been here the day before. My gaze wandered around. There was a couple sitting near the entrance openly flirting. At the counter sat a lone man in his early forties nursing his bear in silence. Some guys were playing pool and at the table to their right a young women was reading a book.

My mind started drifting of to Terry. I wondered if she would accept the existence of the supernatural world, not that I planed on telling her, but still. Would she leave with Dean and I? Would Terry let us help her?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened and Terry entered the bar. Everybody was starring at her in wonder. It was dead silent while the young girl made her way over to me. I smiled at her when she hesitantly sat down. "Hi Terry. I am glad that you came" I had the feeling her mind was somewhere else when she answered: "Yes me too. Did you think I wouldn't come?" "Well, I was afraid that you changed your mind about meeting me", I told her my fear. "So, Sam, what do you want to talk about?" "Don't know. Tell me about yourself."

"There is not much to tell. I mean I am working in a dinner and I don't have interesting hobbies. Besides I am not good at making friends" she stated. So I told her a bit about my love for books which she shared. Terry and I got along pretty good. We talked about books, movies and a lot of other things. Actually we shared quite a lot of interests and we both had the same favourite book.

Time seemed to fly by. Terry's eyes grew big when she looked at her watch and realised how late it was. "Oh my god. I have to go. Tomorrow I have to work. I had an incredible evening, thanks to you Sam" she said and got up. "Yes it was. Would you mind if I see you home? I know it is just a small town, but I would feel better if I made sure you got home safe." Surprised she looked up and told me that it was ok to accompany her. That said we left together. The entire way to her apartment was silent but it was a pleasant silence. At the door Terry turned to me: "I really enjoyed tonight. Maybe we could repeat that sometime." "I would really like that. Good night Terry" with that said I left to go back to the motel.

Morning came too soon. Dean was already up which was unusual. "Good morning Dean. What are you doing up so early?" I asked. Surprised he looked up from the newspaper he was reading and replied: "Dude it's nearly noon" "Noon? Oh sorry man. I just want to take a quick shower than we can go and grab something to eat."

Some time later we arrived at the dinner. Due to the rush Terry was too busy to sit with us. After eating I decided to stay at the dinner and check up on the newest information in the wide world web. Dean was reading the paper and asked me about yesterday. Before leaving the dinner I talked to Terry and we agreed on a date tonight at the bar again.

Dean was getting restless and wanted to leave but I couldn't let Terry down. So I talked him into staying two days longer. I went for a walk because my brother was simply annoying.

When I got back to our current home, Dean was watching TV. It was getting late so I got ready for my date and went to the bar with my brother. He went straight to the pool tables and started hustling. I just hoped he wouldn't make the inhabitants suspicious.

Terry kept me waiting. I was drinking my second beer when I looked at my watch. My date was two hours late. I got a bad feeling. Where was Terry? Something was wrong. I told Dean to stay at the bar in case Terry showed up and left. I took the Impala and drove over to her apartment.

The lights were out and nobody opened the door after I knocked. Worried I kept glancing threw the windows. In the far corner of the living room I saw movement. Without thinking I picked the lock and went to the shape lying on the floor.

It was Terry. She was badly beaten. Carefully I picked her up and carried her to the Impala.

As fast as I could I drove back to the motel where I took care of her wounds. Her unconscious form laid on my bed. She looked so small but peaceful. While I watched her sleep I decided to talk her into going to the police. Then Dean and I were leaving. I knew I couldn't stay. Peoples lives depended on us hunting down evil creatures that shouldn't exist. Taking her with us would just bring her in danger.

She started to wake up. Slowly I made my way to the bed. Frightened she looked around not recognising her surroundings. "You are save, Terry", I told her. "I am sorry that I didn't show up. I don't want to be a burden. I should go", Terry said. Her eyes told me more than her words. She was ashamed. "Don't leave. We need to talk"

"I don't think there is anything to talk about, Sam." "Oh there is, Terry. You getting beaten has to end. You need to go to the police" Great I thought when I saw how angry she got. "I will not go to anybody! Sam, I know it isn't how it should work but she is still my mom and I love her. Ever since my dad died she changed. I mean she lost her husband and was left with a baby and no home. She needs help and not some officers who will complicate the situation. Besides it's none of your business."

Now I understood why she wouldn't want help. I didn't know about her family and finally I knew the reason. "Terry, you can't help her if she doesn't want help. But I can help you if you let me. Please Terry" Silently she looked into my eyes. It seemed like she could see directly into my soul. After a few moments she started talking. "I don't know what to do. I want to help my mom but I want to leave as well. Why do you think I still work at the dinner? I am trying to save some money so I can. But every time I think about going away I start to worry about my mom. How can I leave the only family I have left?" I wrapped my arms around her crying form while I whispered assuredly in her ears. My Hand started stroking her soft hair. At that moment I knew I could trust her. Realising that it wasn't just a nice feeling having her near but indeed love. Even if Dean was a jerk most of the time he was right with one thing: Life had to go on. Jessica would want me to find someone again. She was my first love and I would always remember her but now I found someone new.

The End?

Hit the button and tell me what you think? Should I continue the story?

6


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_I wrapped my arms around her crying form while I whispered assuredly in her ears. My Hand started stroking her soft hair. At that moment I knew I could trust her. Realising that it wasn't just a nice feeling having her near but indeed love. Even if Dean was a jerk most of the time he was right with one thing: Life had to go on. Jessica would want me to find someone again. She was my first love and I would always remember her but now I found someone new._

Now

Terry's POV

I couldn't explain why I told Sam about everything but I knew that I could trust him. Unable to read his feelings I could just rely on my own. And I felt save in his arms. Normally I would be ashamed to cry in front of others. With Sam it was different.

He was the first guy I accepted a date with. Our date was great. Not only that we had a lot in common but he was sweet, reliable and understanding. And damn if he wasn't good looking. Everybody has flaws and bad habits but I couldn't find anything wrong with him.

Should I go with him? Would he really want to take me with him? What about my mom? Could I dare to leave her all alone? My mom was old enough to live on her own. But I doubted she would be able to.

Sam was right. I should think of myself. I suffered for a long time and I tried to help her. If my mom didn't want any help then my afford was invain.

I didn't know if Sam wanted me to come with him and his brother. Where were they going? Eventhough I didn't know a lot about their lives and despite the short time knowing Sam I just knew that I could trust him. I never felt as comfortable around someone as I felt with Sam.

„It's late. We should go to bed. You can have my bed and I will take the couch. Lets talk about everything in the morning." Sam said. I hadn't realised how tiered I was until now. He was a real gentleman offering me his bed. Despite the fakt that I never had a boyfriend before, I told him that he should take the bed and I would sleep on the couch because the couch didn't look to comfortable. And with Sams tall frame he would have trouble fitting on it. „No, Terry it is ok. Just take the bed I am used to sleeping on less comfortable sofas." He told me, but I refused to take away the bed he paid for. „Sam I don't want you to sleep on the couch. You paid for the bed and I will not take that away from you. We can share if you want to" I reasoned. I was surprised of my own suggestion because I never had shared a bed before. Sam looked at me like a deer caught in the headlight. „Terry you don't have to do that. I am ok with the couch."

„Sam it's ok. I don't mind sharing. I trust you to not do anything that would make me uncomfortable." I told him. He promised me that he would never do anything to hurt me and accepted the offer. As soon as we were lying in the bed I fell into a deep slumber full of nice dreams about leaving town.

Sam's POV

I hadn't slept so good in ages, it seemed. So when I woke up I wasn't ready to let the feeling of comfort go. I felt an unusual weight on my chest. When I opened my eyes and saw Terry resting against my body, memories of the previous night came flouting back to me. I turned my head and saw Dean with a shit eating grin looking at me. "Had a good night Sammy?" he asked me. I groaned. Of course he would assume I slept with Terry. I didn't try to correct him because it was a lost cause with my older brother.

Trying not to wake the girl in my arms I carefully got out of bed and went to use the bathroom.

When I got back to the room, Dean was already waiting for me. We went back to the bathroom to talk. I retold him the situation. In return he gave me an angry glare. "We can't take her with us Sam and you know that. So get that out of your head", he told me before I could even ask him if he was ok with taking her with us.

During my shower I had thought about taking the girl I loved with us. "Dean we have to help her"

"Sam I am your brother and I want what's best for you. I know you love that girl and that she needs help but do you realise that you have to tell her everything about us? We would drag her into another dangerous life. I know that she has to get away from her mother but Sam we hunt demons." He tried to make me understand that my decision was bad. Dean just didn't know that I had thought things through. So I told him to go out get us breakfast while I would tell Terry about the family business. "That is a very bad idea Sam. I can't stop you, can I?" he asked. I just gave him a stubborn look and he left.

I made my way over to Terry. She was starting to stir. I sat down on Deans bed facing her. Terry opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at me. I smiled back. "Good morning sunshine" she said. "Good morning Terry" I told her. I was nervous because I knew I had to tell her now before Dean would come back. "Terry, I have to tell you something important." I started. Terry sat up. Her smile fell at the urgency in my voice. "You can tell me anything you want, you know that Sam. It doesn't matter what it is, I will listen to you" she told me.

"It is about the life my brother and I live. We aren't going to college. We are not just on a roadtrip.", I started before explaining about our lives on the road hunting down evil supernatural creatures. I could tell that Terry was listening intently but she never interrupted me to ask questions. She just listened silently. I was afraid that she didn't believe me or that she would leave to go back to her abusive mother. So when I finished telling my life I was afraid of her reaction.

Terry didn't say a word. She just sat there looking at me. The silence was making me even more nervous. I wanted to know what she thought and if she was able to trust me.

"So you have vision?" , she asked me. I answered her by describing the things I saw in my visions and the pain afterwards. "Wow that must be horrible to see all those people die. I never thought much about all those supernatural creatures and things like that but I guess you know what you do.", she said. I felt a weight lifting off my shoulders. Terry believed me. Still I had the feeling that she needed to tell me something important. So I gave her some time and waited for her to find the right words. "I should tell you something about me that I never told anybody else." , Terry said.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to tell me. It is ok for me not to know everything. I know you trust me and I trust you Terry but we have time to get to know each other. That is if you want to go with me. Let me take you away from your family and your problems. I want to get to know you, every single detail of you. Please Terry come with me and my brother. Join us on our road trip. It isn't always easy and it will be often dangerous but I will protect you.", I told her.

"Thank you for your trust Sam. I don't know if I can join you on your trip. What does your brother think? I don't think he would want me to go with you, Sam. Even if I go I would just be in your way. I know you would protect me but you should be able to concentrate on the people you need to save from the things that go bump in the night and not me.", Terry answered.

That was just something she would say. Everybody was worth help but she wasn't. What could I possibly tell her to change her mind.

"I should go home. I already missed work and I have to apologise for that too. Lets meet later at the bar, ok?" , she said and I told her to be careful.

I didn't want her to leave but I knew she needed some time to think things over. And I needed to talk with Dean. He had to help me. We just couldn't let Terry stay behind. Why was it easier to save people from demons and ghosts than to save them from their problems with humans?

"Where is your girlfriend?", Dean asked while entering the room. "She went home" I said still staring at the ceiling. "Tell me you didn't", he said. I just ignored him. "Great. You did. How could you tell her about the family business? Sam I told you not to tell her. Damn, I knew she wouldn't believe you." "That's not the problem, Dean. She believed me but she isn't coming with us. Terry thinks she will just get in our way."

Dean sighed. "Sam, she is right. She will get in our way and it's too dangerous to come with us", he reasoned but that just made me angry "Because it is safe for her to live with her mother who is abusing her? Come on Dean. I know that it isn't easy for her to go with us but she will not be in more danger than now. Besides I can protect her from the things that go bump in the night but I can't protect her from her family. I just have to help her but she thinks that she isn't worth our help. She didn't say that she feels not worth being loved but I know she thinks that. Dean, I have to help her. I need her to be safe with me." Because I love her, I finished in my thoughts. He didn't need to know that part.

"Find us a hunt, Sam. I am going to the bar and we are leaving in the morning.", my brother said and left. Not giving me a chance to argue. While looking for a hunt my thoughts drifted back to my night with Terry. She looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms. I wanted to spend my entire live with her in my arms. Of course I knew that this was wishful thinking but still.

Looking at my watch I realised that I just had two hours left before I had to go to the bar. I decided to take a shower and head to the bar earlier.

Later at the bar I saw that Terry was already there and she was talking with Dean. Great now my chance to talk her into leaving with us was gone. I was sure Dean already told her how good it was that they both considered her coming along would be a bad idea.

I greeted them and Dean left almost immediately giving Terry and me some space which I was thankful for. How would I be able to leave her behind? I was in a bad mood. Terry knew and she tried to get me to loosen up a little. At first it didn't work but in the end we had a great time.

Dean already told her about us leaving in the morning. It was surprising that she wanted to leave relatively soon and go back to the motel with me.

At the motel Terry sat down on my bed. "Dean told me you are going to leave tomorrow. I guess this means this is our last night together.", Terry said. "It doesn't have to be. You can come with us, Terry. I know it is a difficult decision but I don't want to leave you here alone."

She smiled sadly at me. "Don't worry so much about me Sam. I can watch out for myself. Lets not talk about upsetting things. We should enjoy the time we have left before you leave. How about watching a movie?", Terry asked. I decided to give in. We picked a movie and made ourselves comfortable in front of the TV.

Time went by fast and soon Terry said goodbye. I walked her home. Again we enjoyed our company in silence. When we arrived at her apartment Terry turned to me. "It was nice to meet you, Sam. I had a great time and I just wish you the best", she told me. "I don't want to leave you behind but I understand that it is too soon for you. There are a lot of things I want you to know but it's not the right time. If you need something just call me." , I said. Then I leaned in and kissed her.

After the short kiss she went in and I made my way back to the motel.

It was a disturbing night and I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Terry. Her beautiful eyes and her smile. I couldn't make her leave and if she didn't want to she would just stay here. I still was hoping for her to come.

But I was disappointed when Dean and I took our bags in the car and she didn't show up. "Move your ass, Sam. We don't have all day", Dean called. So I got in and we took off.

I just hoped Terry would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I am sorry for the delay but I never intended on writing more chapters. I didn't think that you liked my story but I try my best and hope you still want to read it.

I really wanted to thank everybody for the reviews I am glad that you like my work and that is the only reason I go on with that story.

Declaimer: I still don't own anything.

_Previously _

_I couldn't make her leave and if she didn't want to she would just stay here. I still was hoping for her to come. _

_But I was disappointed when Dean and I took our bags in the car and she didn't show up. "Move your ass, Sam. We don't have all day", Dean called. So I got in and we took off. _

_I just hoped Terry would be ok._

Now

Sam' POV

Two days since we left and I couldn't stop thinking about Terry. It was hard not having her near even if we just knew each other for a few days. I missed her. Dean was hitting on my last nerve, so I left him at a bar and searched the internet for a hunt.

When I couldn't find anything I went to bed. Knowing that I would be unable to get some much needed sleep I just laid there.

Every time I closed my eyes I could see her smile, I couldn't stop thinking of her eyes which lit up with each time when she looked at me. Had I just imagined that she felt the same way? Did I really think Terry would love me like I loved her? It was ridiculous. We just knew each other for a few days how could I think that she loved me too? It was easy to fall in love with her. She was so easy to talk with and I felt connected right from the start, maybe because I was psychic.

I hoped she was fine and that her mother hadn't hit her again. But who was I kidding? That woman was an alcoholic and she wouldn't stop just because I wanted it to happen.

I really missed Terry. The days without her seemed like eternity. I felt like a part of me was missing and I hated that feeling. How can someone not be whole?

I didn't know how long I waited but Dean was already back and fast asleep. As soon as the sun was up I went out to get breakfast.

I wasn't hungry but I needed some coffee. Dean was worried I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me and it wasn't any different this morning.

"Did you get any sleep at all, Sam?", he wanted to know. I just shook my head. "Come on talk to me. I know something is wrong. Is it about that girl?", he asked. "Terry. Her name is Terry, Dean and there is nothing I want to talk about", I told him and ignored my brother for the rest of the breakfast.

"Pack you things we are leaving", Dean said and went to check us out. I didn't bother to ask where we would be going simply because I didn't care anymore. Wherever he would take me there was just another hunt waiting. Of course I would do the research and it wouldn't distract me from thinking about Terry. So what would it help?

I really tried to occupy myself with other things but nothing helped. I had learned a lot of things about Terry and I knew that she was interested in a lot of things I liked doing. That fact made it more difficult because whatever I did it reminded me of the beautiful waitress waiting for her knight in shining armour while I was out there and couldn't help her.

Of course she choose her mom. Family is everything and I would choose Dean before everything else too. I wasn't mad because she decided to stay behind. I was angry because I made her choose between her family and me.

So I packed my things, loaded everything in the car and waited for my brother. Dean came back and we left.

"Don't you want where we are going?", he asked me after two hours of silence. "Where are we going, Dean?", I asked in a tone that let him know that I wasn't interested in talking at all.

I felt his eyes on me after I said that. Than he replied "You know what? Forget it. If you don't care then don't but seriously Sam you have to stop with that attitude. You are acting nasty and rude and that my brother is not you. I mean yesterday you treated the waitress like she wasn't worth shit and you act like I don't exist. I know you are upset but don't let other people suffer because you didn't get what you wanted. So you don't want to know where we are going? Fine. And you don't feel like talking to me? Good. But don't go into the next hunt with that attitude cause it is going to kill us both. Understood?" I just nodded and kept looking at the passing scenery.

Terry's POV

It had been two days since he left and took my heart with him. I couldn't believe how attached I was. I mean I just knew him for a few days.

"Terry, you are spacing out again. Come on tell me whats bothering you", Grace said. I looked at her and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. She was happy. Soon Grace would be married to her sweetheart and I would stay alone. I just didn't want to talk about Sam because that would make everything real. Meeting Sam and the short time we had together seemed like a dream.

My friend looked at me expecting an explanation. "Grace, I am fine really. I just have a lot of things to think about", I told her hoping she would except my answer but she wasn't.

I should have known her better because she tried the entire day to persuade me into talking to her. Why in gods name did Rose let us both work at the same time? There were no customers at the dinner! Not one lone soul to serve some food just Grace trying to get me to talk.

After hours of her constant nagging I finally gave in. I just wanted her to stop asking questions and I didn't want to feel her worries any longer, so I told her about Sam leaving out the hunting part but mentioned his offer to take me with him.

"Oh my god. Terry, you are in love! How could you stay behind? I know that everyone turns their eyes away when it come to you but the truth is the entire town know about the beatings you receive. I mean Terry that is the only reason Rose employed you as second waitress. It my sound harsh but why did you choose your mom? I may not be your best friend and I may not understand a lot of things you do but listen to me just once. Terry you are an amazing person who just thinks about others. It is really sweet of you to decline an offer like his just because you feel that you would get in the way of his work but think of yourself. You are never going to leave this town on your own and you will never find happiness here.", Grace paused and looked in my eyes before she continued. "I am sure that your father would want you to be happy and if your mother wouldn't be an alcoholic and could think clearly she would want that too. Hell, Terry the entire town wants you happy but no one will ever be able to help you find happiness if you don't let them! So now you will go home change in some comfortable clothes and go to the bar. There you will think about everything I just told you and after you did that you will call Sam and tell him that you need him. Understood?" I didn't know what to say. I just stood there looking at Grace. She just smiled at me and gave me a little shove. So I moved and went to change in the backroom where I still had some clothes for emergencies. When I came back I thanked Grace and left to go to the bar.

I was greeted by the familiar smell of smoke and beer as soon as I entered the bar. I took a seat in a dark corner. My thoughts drifted to the time I spent with Sam. I remembered his diples that showed when he smiled. His eyes that where so intense and deep. I thought of the first time we met at the dinner when I thought I would never have a chance of getting to know him better and how surprised I was when he asked me out. He made me laugh and I felt so comfortable around him. I couldn't believe that these few meetings with him where the happiest memories I had gathered in a long time.

The night we watched the movie I was just looking at him to try and memorise every feature of his face so that I would never forget him. I remembered how hard it was to say goodbye and how right

the kiss felt. Sam never tried to make a move I wouldn't be comfortable with and I knew that I could trust him.

I thought of the days after he left. I couldn't sleep and wasn't hungry. Everything felt wrong. It hurt to know that it was my doing that caused all the grieve. I was afraid that he had already forgotten me, that I was just another nameless girl in another little town he passed on his quest to hunt evil beings. Maybe I was wrong and he really felt the same way. I didn't know and it was irritating not to know how other people felt. I was so used to my gift that it made me nervous and unsure of myself not to know his emotions.

Who was I kidding? It was just two days ago he left and for me it felt like ages passed since that wonderful guy entered my life to make me feel things I never felt before.

I mean I always knew what love was I felt it constantly from other people who loved someone. But that someone never was me and I was never the one that felt such a deep emotion for someone.

Maybe Grace was right and I should call him but what should I say? Sam, I miss you? I need you? Should I tell him that I love him and I couldn't think about a life without him?

Could I be so selfish and ask him to come back for me? He saves a lot of people by hunting and I would get in the way. It was dangerous and he told me that but I was living a dangerous life now with my abusing mother. I was aware that he would protect me and I knew that Dean would too make sure that I was ok.

Dean felt so much love for his little brother that I was jealous. I wanted someone to love me as much as both of them felt for each other. I never had a sister or a brother and I never knew how much love it felt to have a family. Sure I had my mom but that was something else.

Dean would do everything for his brother and I could feel that. Would Dean accept me for his brothers sake? Of course he would as long as Sam was happy he would do everything in his power to keep him happy.

Why I was able to feel so much of Deans emotions with the help of my gift I didn't know but I was glad to know that Sam would be ok as long as Dean was there to make sure of it.

That is why I would never have to worry about Sam. I just knew that he would be fine with his brother.

What would it be like to live on the open road and travel from town to town with the brothers? I couldn't imagine all the interesting people they must have met and the wonderful places they must have seen.

Everyday a new city, new people and a new adventure. Wow, that must be a challenging life to live. But could I see myself in that life? I didn't know where I would fit in there.

Should I call Sam or not? That was the million dollar question.

My thoughts were interrupted when a man approached me. "Excuse me miss, are you Terry?", he asked. That guy didn't look very trusting. Who could blame me? He was looking like a trucker with his baseball cap. He wasn't shaved but his eyes held a hidden story. That made me a bit curious.

He gave of vibes of sadness mixed with concern. I guess that was the reason I told him that I was indeed the one he was looking for.

"I am glad that I found you. You don't know me but there are some things we should talk about. But first of all my name is . . . . . . . . .

What do you think? Your opinion is important! So hit the button and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: I don't know if I should continue this because I didn't intent on writting further on that story but I will continue if you want me to. So give me a review of what you think wether you like it or not and tell me what you don't like or what you like so that I can work on my style. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas how the story should go on don't hesitate to tell me so.** _

_Still don't own them_

_Previously _

_My thoughts were interrupted when a man approached me. "Excuse me miss, are you Terry?", he asked. That guy didn't look very trusting. Who could blame me? He was looking like a trucker with his baseball cap. He wasn't shaved but his eyes held a hidden story. That made me a bit curious. _

_He gave of vibes of sadness mixed with concern. I guess that was the reason I told him that I was indeed the one he was looking for. _

Now

Terry's POV

"I am glad that I found you. You don't know me but there are some things we should talk about. But first of all my name is Bobby Singer and I am an old friend of Sam and Dean." , he told me.

A friend of Sam and Dean? He must have seen my confusion because he started to explain immediately. "Dean called me and told me about you. He asked for my advice but I couldn't help him so I told him to move his ass and take Sam to my place.

I can't tell Dean how to help Sam but you can."

"Help Sam? What is wrong with him did something happen? He is ok, isn't he?", I worried.

"No, Sam is not ok but I don't want to go in detail with you about that right now. I want to ask you something first and I expect you to answer truthfully. What do you think of Sam?"

I looked into Bobby's eyes and saw that he was dead serious. I didn't know him but I could feel his concern about Sam and that made it easier to trust him but I couldn't let him know that.

So I wanted to make sure. "Why should I believe you tell me the truth? What makes you think that I would trust you? I don't know you and I don't know if you are who you say you are. Prove that you know them and that you just want to help them because I will not tell you anything without making sure I can trust you", I said.

That made him laugh. "What's so funny? I am serious here!", I told him which made him laugh harder. "Girl, you sure are a funny one. I know that you already have some trust in me otherwise you wouldn't have told me that you are Terry. Now listen. I know the Winchesters since they were little. Even if we just talked for a minute I already know why Sam is interested in you. You are smart, curious and reliable. You can keep your mouth shut and you are stubborn. I don't know how to proof you that I know Sam and Dean so that you will believe me so tell me how I can proof it and I will.", Bobby explained.

I took his offer and asked him a few questions about them. He didn't even have to think about the answers which made me believe him.

"Ok, Bobby, I believe you. You want to know what I think of Sam? Fine. I think he is a great person. He makes me comfortable and I know that I can tell him whatever I want to and he will never think any different of me. I don't know him as good as you do, we just talked a few times and I liked the time we spend together. Dean is another story because I just talked to him once and I don't think he likes me but that isn't what you really want to know. Am I right?"

"You are a smart girl, Terry. What I want to know is why you didn't go with the boys." That was a difficult question. I already thought about it but I still couldn't explain it. Too many reasons and at the same time I didn't know if I really decided to stay behind because of them. Maybe I just stayed because I was scared. Scared of the change in my live I would be forced to by leaving.

"Not an easy question to answer. I mean there are different reasons. First of all I would just get in their way. I don't think Dean wouldn't like it if I tagged along, he doesn't even know me. I would distract Sam. What if it didn't work out? I would have nowhere else to go. Besides I would leave my mom and she can't take good care of herself.", I tried to make clear.

Bobby was silent for some time. He just looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Just when I wanted to ask if that was everything he wanted to know he started to talk again. "You are a good girl. Terry go home pack you things and lets hit the road"

Shocked I looked at him. What made him think I would leave with a guy I met a couple of minutes ago in a bar? He stood up and waited for me. When I didn't get up he told me that it hadn't been a question to leave with him and he didn't have all day. Further he explained that it would be a long drive to his place. Slowly I got up and followed him to his car.

He drove me to my place and I packed.

That's how I ended up in a car driving to a place I didn't know with a guy I just met. I didn't know what caused me to go with him. He seemed rough on the outside but I knew how deeply he cared for Sam and his brother. I think that was the ultimate reason for joining him.

Bobby was right it was a long drive and when I asked and he told me we would go to South Dakota I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

What would I do in an other state with him? God how could I just up and leave everything I ever knew to go to a state I never was in before. I couldn't believe that I really decided to go with this guy.

I watched as the scenery passed by and after a while I fell asleep. I must have been sleeping for a long time because when I woke up Bobby was just pulling into the driveway next to a house that could clearly use some renovation. I guessed that was where he lived and my suspicion was confirmed when he got out of the car.

It was already late and I could see the stars which seemed to shine brighter tonight than they did back home. Possibly everything would seem to be brighter because of my newly acquired freedom.

I took my bag and followed him into the house. All I could see was books. There were books in shelves, on a desk and on the floor. That guy needed a maid or a wife. Cleaning this mess would take forever but I definitely wouldn't be the one to clean up.

"It isn't much but come on I show you your room.", Bobby said and went upstairs with me following. When he showed me the room he left me alone to unpack my things and gave me some time to freshen up. To my surprise the room was fairly clean. I took a quick shower and went to bed trying to get some rest before the sun would rise. Still I couldn't sleep so I decided to borrow a book to keep me occupied. I picked the first one I came across and just wanted to go back to my room when Bobby appeared behind me.

"I didn't intent to snoop around. I just wanted to get something to read cause I can't sleep. Sorry for not asking but I didn't want to disturb you", I apologised nervously. "You shouldn't start reading that one", he said and left the room. I followed him and nearly knocked into him when he suddenly turned around. "Start with that one.", he told me and left to go to his own room. I looked at the book and smiled. It was some kind of introduction in the demonology.

Back in my room I started to read and eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up I could smell breakfast. After my normal morning ritual I quickly got dressed. I walked down and entered the kitchen. I couldn't hold back my smile seeing Bobby wearing an apron with the words "worlds best cook" printed on the front. He reminded me of Rose she wore an similar apron when she worked in the kitchen of the dinner.

"Good morning, I hope you like pancakes", he greeted me. "Good morning too and yes they are my favourite", I replied. I helped setting the table and we sat down enjoying the food. I couldn't help thinking about Sam. Hopefully he was fine but Bobby still hadn't told me what was wrong with him. I doubted he would give me any update on the boys, I just wished I knew why. I was unsure of myself. I didn't regret coming along with Bobby yet but I still wasn't sure if I could fully trust him.

Why the hell wouldn't he just tell me what he was up to? Why all those secrets if they clearly concerned me? On the other hand it felt good being able to relax because there wasn't an alcoholic around the corner waiting for a reason to hit you.

I decided even if he wouldn't give me answers I still could ask. So I asked the first thing that came to my mind. "Where are Sam and Dean? Why did you take me to your place and what do you expect me to do here?"

The man glanced up and looked at me for a while. I guess he considered what to tell me so I gave him some time and hoped he would open up a little. "I don't know where they are at the moment and I took you with me to figure out what I should do but I still don't know. You are pretty easy to figure out when it concerns other people. In contrary to figuring out how you decide your moves or your personally is an other story. I don't expect anything. I just want you to stay, wait and see what happens.", he told me. What did he mean he didn't know why he took me away from home? He must have had a reason. After all he drove for ours to find me and go back home.

"That makes no sense. Why would you bring me to your place if you don't even know what to do with me?", I got a bit angry because honestly this guy was starting to creep me out. I couldn't make out any threatening feelings he had towards me but still that kind of attitude scared me.

"I don't like the idea of dragging you in the hunting world. The life of a hunter is more dangerous than you can imagine. Trust me I have good intentions and a damn good reason to bring you all the way here. If you excuse me I am going to get some supplies just stay and read or something. I will be back in a while.", Bobby said and left the house.

I didn't know what to do so I decided to read the book he gave me the night before. I made myself comfortable on the couch and opened the book. Of course it was about demons like every other book of Bobby's expanded collection.

Despite knowing that these creatures I was reading about existed it was hard to grab the fact that something so deeply evil really was living among people. Demonology was an interesting subject and I always had the ability to learn new things easily. Hopefully I would remember all of the things I read because wisdom was a great force to keep yourself alive. At least that was my opinion.

I was so concentrated on the book that I didn't hear the door opening. As a result I was nearly having a heart attack when suddenly someone cleared his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I know it has been a long time and I am really sorry for the delay but a lot of things happened lately. It is a sad time with my grandpa in the hospital and I don't feel like writing a romance at the moment. If you have some ideas how this story should go on let me know maybe I will continue sometime in the future but for now this is the last chapter. Sorry that it is such a short entry.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

_Previously _

_Despite knowing that these creatures I was reading about existed it was hard to grab the fact that something so deeply evil really was living among people. Demonology was an interesting subject and I always had the ability to learn new things easily. Hopefully I would remember all of the things I read because wisdom was a great force to keep yourself alive. At least that was my opinion. _

_I was so concentrated on the book that I didn't hear the door opening. As a result I was nearly having a heart attack when suddenly someone cleared his throat._

**Chapter 5**

I turned around and saw Dean leaning on the doorframe. Then I heard another person entering the house. My heart started pouting frenetically. It was beating so loud that I wondered if Dean was able to hear it.

As suspected Sam entered the living room. Surprised he let the bags he was carrying fall to the ground and just stared at me. I could see his disbelieve in his eyes. He looked different. He had stubbles and he could use some sleep.

"Hi guys", I said. Dean nodded in acknowledgement and left the room to give us some space which I was thankful for. "Terry", Sam said still not believing his eyes. Slowly I got up.

Suddenly Sam had his arms around me holding me tight. "You are here. I can't believe you are really here.", he whispered in my ear. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him and enjoyed every second of it.

It felt so good being in his arms again. I didn't know why I wanted to stay away from him. How could I let him leave without me? In this moment I knew that I was where I belonged.

After a few minutes we parted. "What are you doing here?", Sam asked. I just smiled and replied: "That is a long and weird story but I think you should get some shut eye before I tell you because you look like you need an entire week of sleep."

"I don't want to wake up", he told me. That made my smile bigger and the tension faded. "You are not dreaming, Sam. I am right here and I promise if you are a good boy and go to bed now I will still be here when you wake up.", I informed him.

"Only if you will stay with me. I can't risk waking up and realise that it was just a dream. I don't want it to be part of my imagination because you being here with me is everything I needed in the past weeks", he said.

I was touched by his words. The last weeks were hell for me and now I was complete again. I promised him to stay with him. We went upstairs and I told him which room I was using.

The bed was big enough for us to share but at the moment even a little couch would have been enough. Sam snuggled close to me and wouldn't let go of me.

In that moment I knew that no matter what happened everything would be ok as long as I had Sam.

The End


End file.
